Seeking the Light: a Tale of the Galactic War
by Halethwyn
Summary: Lutha Sunspell is a nearly-failed youngling who can only use the Force by channeling powerful emotions... like the Sith. With the help of her new master, she is desperate to prove she can keep to the light side. But many challenges lay in her path...
1. 1 - A Friend

_Authoress' Note:_ I will attempt to use very few characters from the actual MMO, and the war will (naturally) progress differently than any of the character storylines in SWTOR. The T rating is strictly for violence during the fight sequences; there will be no mature content beyond kissing and holding hands, and no immodest descriptions.

* * *

 _3,651 BBY - Cold War_

The GALACTIC REPUBLIC and the SITH EMPIRE have reached a tenuous stalemate which cannot truly be called peace. Two years have passed since the TREATY of CORUSCANT was signed, and the Republic is still nursing its wounds and tending to its own interests. Many of the Sith Lords are placing spies, securing trade routes and stocking supplies against the day when war will come again. Into this web of distrust and secrecy comes a young Jedi, LUTHA SUNSPELL, who is destined to invoke some great change in the galaxy, for good or ill...

* * *

Lutha sat on the end of the bench, trying to look calmer than she felt. She felt she could bear anything better than waiting while her fate was decided for her. _I must be calm,_ she told herself, _I must prove to them I am worthy of being a padawan._ The young human folded her hands and closed her eyes, focusing on breathing slowly. _I am in control. I will keep it together._ At fourteen, she was not beyond the age when many Jedi still became padawans, but having trained as a Jedi learner for the past ten years and shown very little progress, it was possible she was about to be expelled.

"Why so worried, young one?"

Lutha looked up to find a Jedi Knight called Eronno Rey gazing back at her. "I'm waiting for the Council to reconvene, Master." She had only seen this particular Jedi a few times, but it was still considered respectful to give him the title.

The Twi'lek crossed his arms, smiling. "I remember you, I think. You were part of the class I taught about different Force techniques a few months ago."

"Yes, Master, and thank you. I learned much from your teachings." Lutha smiled politely, but her thoughts were really on that one room in the galaxy, wherever it might be, where Grand Master Satele Shan was deciding whether she would become a padawan or a failed youngling.

"Evidently, patience was not part of my teachings," he laughed, sensing her distraction. "Tell me, what troubles you, child?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I'm sure it would bore you, Master Jedi."

Rey shrugged, flicking one of his grey head-tails, or lekku, over his shoulder. "As it happens, we are both waiting for the Council. I have been absent from Tython for some time, working with a friend on Coruscant. All the politics and intrigue of the planet have pressed hard on me, so the innocent problems of a padawan are a welcome relief." Another smile showed he was teasing.

"Coruscant?" Lutha repeated. "But the Jedi aren't exactly welcome there, ever since the Republic was forced to sign the Treaty."

"No, we are not," the Twi'lek agreed. "But my friend is a Senator of the Republic, and I pose as one of his aides. An unwelcome deception, perhaps, but necessary, if the Council wishes to be kept informed."

"So, you're a consular, then?" the child asked, referencing the branch of Jedi who served as diplomats and ambassadors.

Rey nodded. "Yes. Although many of my fellows would remark on the irony of my clumsy tongue."

Lutha smiled wryly. "Maybe a strong connection to the Force is better than a silver tongue, if you're an ambassador to the capital."

The Jedi Knight laughed. "Sometimes it feels that way. But why are you waiting for the Council? You're too young for the Trials, I assume?"

"And not talented enough to be a padawan." she sighed. "I'm still a learner. They have to decide if I get assigned a Master, or if I just go back to Selonia."

"Ah, the either-or moment," he remarked. "More children than you might think go through it, if that helps."

"Not really." The words slipped out before she thought to stop them. "Uh, that's not... what I meant."

Rey chuckled. "It's alright, little one. Focus on something to calm yourself."

"That's just it! I do worse when I'm calm. Master Far says I rely too much on my emotions, and that I could fall to the Dark Side. But I just..." Lutha shook her head. "I'm sorry, Master. Forgive my outburst."

The Twi'lek Knight rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Show me."

"I beg your pardon, Master?"

He stood up. "Show me how your emotions help."

Reluctantly, she stood also. "Okay, but Master Far said I should distance myself from emotion as much as possible."

"Master Far aside for a moment, just show me what you can do," he shrugged.

Lutha closed her eyes, thinking of her best friend, Arany. They had studied at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant together, but the Togrutan learner had been slaughtered in the sacking of the planet during the Great War. All the pain and sorrow at her loss welled up in her chest, and she could feel the Force around her respond. Without opening her eyes, she levitated the marble bench she had been sitting on and held it high in mid-air. After a long moment, she set the bench back down and opened her eyes.

"Interesting," Rey murmured. "And what about when you are calm?"

She took a few deep breaths, trying to think of soothing things and banish the pain. When she felt no trace of emotion, Lutha focused on the bench again. It wobbled, lifted a few inches off the ground, and fell back with a bang. She shook her head in frustration. "That's all."

"A strange riddle for the Council to solve," he remarked. "You are certainly in a unique situation, young one. You have given me much to think over." A beeping sound came from the holocommunicator in his pocket. "Excuse me, but I believe I've been summoned to give my report. Perhaps we will meet again."

"May the Force be with you, Master Rey," she replied, giving a slight bow.

"And with you." Rey nodded and walked away, leaving Lutha to her musing.

 _If I could make the Force listen to me when I was calm, the masters would let me stay,_ she thought glumly. _It's like the wind; I can feel it, see what it does, but I have no control over it. Not unless I let my emotions go. And what sort of padawan does that make? I'm a born Sith, no doubt about it. Maybe it would be better to just go home, and not let the Dark Side take me._ Home. After a decade away, Selonia hardly felt like home. She had been so young when she left, barely more than a toddler. Could she really go back, and pretend that life as a Jedi had never happened? _I'm going to have to,_ she reminded herself. _So I might as well start trying to like it._

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the Mirialian Jedi Master Kee Far standing in front of her until he gave a polite cough. She instantly leaped to her feet. "Uh, Master! My apologies."

"The Council has summoned you, Sunspell," he said gravely. "I am to bring you to them."

"Yes, Master." She followed his lead down the hallways of the Jedi Temple of Tython. His leather boots made little noise on the ancient stone floors, while she was uncomfortably conscious of the clicking of her own heeled, Corellian-style shoes. With a wave of Master Far's hand, the massive double doors to the Council Chamber swung open. Three of the seven masters were present, with rest transmitting as holographs. Lutha bowed to the assembly and took her place at the foot of the table.

"Masters, you may remember Lutha Sunspell," Far said to the others as he took his seat. "She has been a student under my care and others' for ten years, come next month, but unfortunately has had little success in learning the ways of the Force. As an such unusual case rarely takes place, Master Kaedan has requested a formal inquiry."

The nice way of saying she was a horrible failure and would almost certainly end up a Dark Jedi or a bloody stain on a battlefield. _At least Master Far isn't giving them any specific instances of my failings,_ she groaned inside. _Like the time... No, don't think about that; they can read your thoughts. Stay calm. I am in control._

"Before we decide, there is a customary inspection. Let the learner demonstrate what she can do," Grand Master Satele Shan commanded, turning her gaze to Lutha. Even the holographic image of the leader of the Jedi Order was imposing.

 _Oh, no. Not that. Anything but that._ Lutha turned to Master Far, silently pleading with him to excuse this formality and not embarrass her. He shook his head ever so slightly. Restraining a wince, she faced the Council again and threw every ounce of her strength into the Force, pleading with it to obey her this once. The massive table stirred, shifted a few inches, and stopped. That was all. The silence that followed made the girl wish to sink beneath the floor.

"Yes, well, then..." Master Bela Kiwiiks cleared her throat. "I believe we have seen enough. My personal belief is that we should ignore the request put to us and find Sunspell a place with the Republic's soldiers."

 _Request? What request?_ Lutha wondered.

"I disagree, Bela," Master Syo Bakarn shook his head. "If we set her to life outside the Order, the Sith may find her and force her to turn away from the light. We cannot risk one more Force-sensitive child in their hands!"

One by one, the Masters voiced their judgment, until Master Far alone was left to speak. "I have trained Sunspell for years, and have witnessed her inabilities first hand," he said softly. "But as many times as she failed, she would try again. Her attitude is one of humility and willingness, though she has seen many other students pass her by. Perhaps we should grant the request and see if the last blossom on the irpana tree truly is the sweetest."

"Leave it to you to quote some strange proverb from Mirial, Kee," Master Jaric Kaedan shook his head disapprovingly.

"Then the majority vote is to grant the request," Master Shan said, casting Jaric a stern glance. "Sunspell, you are to be the apprentice of Jedi Knight Eronno Rey. We grant you the rank of padawan."

Lutha's jaw dropped in shock. "Are you... serious, Master?"

The Council gave a collective chuckle. "Quite serious, Sunspell," Master Far said. "Rey himself specifically asked for it, as a favor. He has yet to train an apprentice, but he is a gifted member of the Order, and has our trust. You will find him waiting outside."

"Thank you!" Lutha clapped her hands in delight. "Thank you all! I promise, I won't let you down!"

"Calm, Sunspell, calm," Master Far reminded her. "'There is no emotion, there is peace.'"

"Yes, of course, Master." She bowed politely, and walked out of the room, trying hard to curb her joy. Rey was standing outside the door of the Council Chamber, his eyes closed in meditation. Lutha approached cautiously. "Master Rey?"

"I felt your outburst, little one," he smiled, opening his eyes. "I figure that means they agreed to my plan."

"Thank you, thank you!" Lutha grinned. "I can't say it enough!"

"You intrigued me during our talk, padawan," Rey said, walking down one of the hallways and gesturing for her to follow. "It's not that the Force isn't strong in you; it's something else keeping you from accessing it. As a consular, I was curious. Besides, you seemed like you needed a friend."

"I'd like that, Master," she smiled.

Rey led her to a wall lined with lockers. He entered a passcode, opened one and took a sturdy practice saber out. "This is yours, until you build your lightsaber. Use it well, Lutha, and only in defense. The Force gives us many paths to avoid bloodshed."

Lutha took the blade from her master's hand, feeling the weight and wondering if she would be able to wield it at all. It was so different from the lighter weapons she had sometimes practiced with. Carefully, as she had seen other padawans do, she unwound the holster from around the blade and strapped it to her back. The training saber easily slipped into the magnetic clip and stayed there. It felt strong and comforting. "Thank you, Master. I will."


	2. 2 - Alone in a Crowd

Authoress' Note: Of course, I do not own Star Wars, or the characters who actually show up in SWTOR. I do, however, own all OCs.

* * *

"There's so many people, Master!" Lutha exclaimed, peering out of the viewport of the starliner that was descending through the atmosphere of Coruscant. Her wide eyes took in the sheer number of buildings on the capital system of the Republic, while her Force connection indicated the massive amount of life on the planet's surface.

He nodded. "It can be overwhelming for a while - all that life and noise. But you get used to it and then the quiet of Tython seems odd."

Lutha pressed her nose against the transparisteel, straining to see more. She could not imagine ever getting used to this mass of movement. So many species and languages, all straining to be seen or heard, all fighting to rise to the top, like a mass of dogs tussling over a carcass, was both fascinating and frightening.

The public transport they were on glided swiftly up towards a massive round domed building made out of stone the color of the setting sun. Lutha easily recognized it from holo-pictures - the Senate building of the Republic - but she had never realized just how vast the place was. Every representative from every planet and their families and entourages could be housed inside the massive structure and there would still be room to spare. A thrill went down her spine as she felt her master in the Force, a calm point in all this chaos.

"Ready to disembark?" he asked, smiling.

"I guess exploring isn't encouraged?" she replied, looking wistfully in the direction of the ruined Jedi Temple.

Eronno shook his head. "No, Lutha. Not there. You're not ready yet. Too many street gangs... and bad memories."

"Were you there, Master?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "I felt it, though. A scream through the Force, a ripple of pain. So many died... Friends of mine. And yours, I think."

She nodded. _There is peace, there is peace._

"Come on; I want Emil to meet you," he told her, standing up as the transport stopped.

A female voice over the speaker system announced they had docked at the Senate district and the starliner passengers should disembark. A moment later, she repeated the announcement in Huttese. As the two Jedi picked up their travel cases - only one each - Lutha tugged her tunic into place once again. She was used to the soft, loose clothes of the Jedi, and the more restrictive Senate Aide uniform she now wore was irritating. Along with multiple other passengers, Rey and Sunspell stepped onto the platform and walked away from the transport hub. Her master pointed out the sights of the grand avenue: the statues of past Chancellors and heroes of the Republic, the fine restaurants and gift shops, and the museums dedicated to the history of every known sentient species. Lutha nodded mutely, feeling more than ever that the weight of these billions of souls packed into the planet-wide city was crushing her.

They eventually came to the far end of the Senate Promenade, where on the steps of the Senate building itself, security droids were processing and clearing visitors, aids and tourists to enter. Though the droids did their work efficiently, the line was still long, and gave her ample time to observe the crowd. They stood, patient, grumbling, excited, or awed, in fifteen lines, each separated by the purpose of those who wished to enter. The tourists on the far right were from many walks of life and of every species.

Many had children with them, and almost everyone carried a holocam to take pictures. In the Senate staff line where the two Jedi stood, most of the sentients were well dressed but without pomp or elegance, and managed to look bored without having any expressions on their faces. The crowd and the magnificence of the Promenade were nothing new to them and had lost their charm.

"Republic ID card, please," chirped the security droid to Lutha, holding out an arm-like receptacle with a scanner attached.

"Oh, sorry." She scrambled to get it out of her pocket and placed it on the scanner. The droid's optical sensors scanned her face at the same time, checking the match. "Sunspell, Lutha. Please step through the substance detector."

Lutha walked slowly through a doorway made of metal. This was one of the newer additions to Senate security, as Supreme Chancellor Janarus had instituted new methods to search out and destroy channels of illegal spice trade, which often funded war criminals and Sith. As a show of good faith, the Senators had voted to place scanners at the entrance to their own building, to show that they and those who visited carried none of the addictive substance. The light above the scanner showed green as Lutha stepped through, indicating she was clean.

"Welcome to the Senate," the droid said politely as the next sentient in line stepped up.

As they walked quickly up the steps and through the actual doors of the building Lutha sensed a faint use of the Force, emanating from her master, but she could not quite identify what he was doing. Rey led her through the press of the crowd at the anteroom with the calm assurity of an old politician. Though at first, there appeared to be no room between the bodies pressed together like jolo fish in a can, as master and apprentice moved forward, gaps became visible and they slipped through. Now she understood - he was using the Force to influence the minds around him to take one or two steps to the side and form a path for himself and Lutha. A small skill, but apparently useful, she noted.

Once out of the main traffic jam, he led the way down long hallways, up turbolifts, down secondary hallways, and through so many auditoriums, cantinas, conservatories, and shops that she had entirely lost her sense of direction by the time he opened one last door with a security card and stepped into a luxurious room. Lutha followed, looking around and wondering how Senators justified "needing" so many possessions. The carpet was dyed peridot green and made from real regor cat fur. The walls were overlaid with holographic paint, which could be changed at the push of a button, and currently shimmered in a pattern of blue, yellow, green, and brown Corellian stripes. A table of fine dark wood ran the length of one side of the room, and on this were carefully placed intricately plated delicacies from every Republic system, and carelessly scattered datapads and info discs. On the other end of the room stood three small curved couches made of a semi-precious metal and covered in dark green cushions, placed in a circle to facilitate conversation, but not to obscure the view of the large holoscreen on the right wall. A large window of transparisteel made up the entire back wall, allowing the natural light of the morning sun to make the whole chamber just slightly less formal and more elegant.

The only person in the room was a human male of about forty years old. He was dressed in the informal version of Senate robes, but a closer examination revealed the materials were of inferior quality and the cuffs of the sleeves were slightly frayed. He was handsome enough by capital standards - tallish, thin, and round brown eyes - but his black hair had long since gone grey and begun to recede. "Back so soon, Eronno?" he laughed, standing up from his seat at the table. "I thought your report would take at least a month."

"Unlike the gossips of Coruscant, the Council only wanted relevant facts and very few details," her master smiled, shaking the man's hand like an old friend. "How did the hearing on Tibulus go?"

The smile died on the man's face. "Mandalore refused any mitigation, and they have most of the Core Worlds behind them. Doesn't look too good if it comes to vote."

Eronno gave him a reassuring gentle punch to the shoulder. "You'll win them over, Emil. You will."

"Is that the Force talking, or your lousy instinct?"

"Both," the Twi'lek chuckled.

"The same instinct that makes you so rude you don't even introduce people?" the other inquired, gesturing at Lutha and politely nodding to her. His eyes twinkled with laughter again; evidently, his emotions were very mobile.

"I'm sorry; Lutha, this is Senator Emil Farrel of the Corellian system. Emil, my padawan Lutha."

She stepped forward and began to bow lightly, following Jedi etiquette, but Senator Farrel shook her hand instead. "Not here," he warned her seriously, though he was still smiling. "Jedi manners work better on Tython if you want people to like you. And if you want people to believe you're on my staff, a good Corellian handshake's the way to go."

Eronno nodded, confirming the Senator's advice. "'When on Mirial, get a tatoo,'" he quipped, quoting a common travel guide joke about the green-skinned race.

Senator Farrel chuckled. "You two must be tired after the long ride, and the traffic on Coruscant would put a Killik nest to sleep! Do you want to eat first or sleep?"

"To talk, actually," Eronno replied. "But I'm not opposed to eating and talking."

"Good." The Senator ushered them to the table and moved his datapads out of the way. "Come on, dig in. It's just appetizers, but they always bring enough for a Hutt clan."

Eronno began filling a cut-glass plate with food and Lutha followed his example. "Speaking of, where is everyone? I'd have thought you'd keep someone on guard, after that Rattiskan fiasco."

"They're all in the side rooms. I wanted space to pace and think. I'm writing a speech on war preparedness for the Corellian council, and I want to deliver it during recess next week." Farrel took a few of the various bite-size treats, but he hardly tasted them. "What did the council say? Have they seen anything?" For a moment, his cheerful expression dropped into intense gravity as he looked at his friend.

Eronno shook his head. "The Emperor clouds everything. They can see what might happen, but everything's so dim and unsure, they think it's better not to reveal it at all."

"Clouded information is better than none!" Farrel retorted sharply. But he shook his head quickly. "I'm sorry; I was snapping at them, not you."

Eronno shrugged. "I know. And I told them that - not quite that way - and they still refused. Even Master Shan just looked grim and shook her head. I think in some ways, they're as frustrated as you are that their powers are failing them when we need them most." Lutha almost choked on a bite of Mandalorian chorral steak tartar. She had never heard a member of the Jedi Order speak so disparagingly of the Council before. Eronno glanced at her and noticed her barely concealed frown. "No Jedi is infallible, Lutha. If any master taught you that, they were wrong. Jedi always make mistakes. It's the great ones who admit that, which is why I admire Master Shan so much. She's one of the humblest Jedi you'll ever meet."

"And one of the main reasons the Republic isn't publicly blaming the Jedi Order for the Sacking of Coruscant," Senator Farrel added. "Still, I wish she'd give us something."

Eronno crossed his arms. "Unless the council could give you Imperial plans, routes and troop movement schedules, I doubt you'd want to know what they've seen."

"Fair enough," Farrel shrugged. "So what did they tell you?"

"Not much. They were more interested in my intel than in giving me news. But they did warn me about Kal-Dishnen." Eronno picked up one of the datapads and began a digital search. "Master Kiwiiks and her padawan escorted her through some rough territory in the Mid-Rim, and she said that her mind was dark. She's hiding something." He showed the datapad to the Senator, pointing to one line of data. "And she dropped off the grid for a few hours a few months back. She's been doing it ever since."

"Blast it!" Farrel swore softly, reading the data on the screen. "She's a relative of Cor Adaslt; she's got access to more than the usual courier clearance. Dassan!" He pressed a button on his wristband comm and almost yelled into it. "Take a squad and find Kal-Dishnen. Now!"

"At once, Senator," came the response. A moment later, a squad of eight green-armored Corellian Guardsmen came out of one of the side rooms, armed to the teeth and led by an older human female in captain's regalia. She briefly saluted the Senator, then led her troops at a brisk pace out the door and down the hall. Their heeled boots clicked sharply on the metal floor, reminding Lutha of her own usual gear and making her Senate Aide robes feel that much more uncomfortable.

"Eronno, if they catch her, this isn't going to be pleasant," Farrel hinted, standing up.

The Jedi Knight considered for a moment, then nodded. "Lutha, there's a possible spy that we have to interrogate. I don't really want that to be your first experience as my padawan."

Lutha suppressed a shiver. Eronno seemed so kind and compassionate; how could he speak so coolly about mind probes and truth serums? "Master... you wouldn't-"

"Not torture," he cut her off quickly. "Never torture. But there are techniques in the Force. You'll learn them someday."

"Just not today." She said it as a statement, not a question. _I really thought he saw me as someone who could be useful._ _Guess I was wrong. He's just nice enough to make sure the Council didn't send me home._ Lutha tried hard not to let the bitter tone of her thoughts show in her voice. "What if I went exploring?"

He nodded, a relieved smile replacing his gravity. "Sure. Stay in the Senate though, until I get you a security pass."

She bowed with what felt like stiff correctness. "Yes, Master."

* * *

She opened yet another door as she checked her wrist-mounted datapad. Still no message from Eronno to tell her it was alright to come back. _It's been more than an hour; does he really want me to just entertain myself like a child while he-_ She stopped herself abruptly. _Patience. He's testing my patience, to see if I am a child. Alright, then I'll be the most patient padawan who ever left Tython._ She looked up from her datapad, and blinked in surprise. Even the tech support room is huge here. The room was about fifty meters long and thirty wide, lit by the glaring yellow scovo bulbs in the ceiling. The floor was cover in unappealing white tiles, and so were the walls, giving the room a depressingly sterile look. There were about three hundred sentients, all seated in cubicles facing brightly colored monitors and talking into headpieces in every language of which she knew. _And this is just for Senators and their staff. I wonder what planetary networks look like._

A male Twi'lek burdened with a rotund figure and official robes came forward. He spoke in annoyed Huttese. "We're very busy, little girl. Go play somewhere else."

"I was just looking," she explained in the same language, gesturing to her uniform. "I won't bother anyone."

"Huh," the official huffed. He waddled away, muttering something about the stupidity of hiring children. Lutha smiled at his back, wondering what he would think of the younglings on Tython, who were trained almost from birth to be mature and serious.

"Excuse me?" a polite voice came from one of the cubicles. A human boy of about fifteen or sixteen had taken off his headpiece and was studying her curiously. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Me?" Lutha repeated, confused. _Did I break some obscure etiquette rule?_ she wondered.

The boy stood up, stretched and came to stand next to her. "I just thought... I mean..." He hesitated, his grey eyes staring intently at her. "Have you had any training? With the Force, I mean?"

Lutha blushed red with shame. So much for posing as an aide. "Yes, but I'm not sure how you knew that."

The boy grinned broadly. "Ha! Takes one to know one! How long since you switched?"

"You're a Jedi? Wait, since I switched what?" Lutha mixed her responses.

"To the Service Corps, of course." He frowned. "You're not a padawan, wearing those clothes."

 _He's not wearing official robes, either,_ she realized, now noticing his cheap and mended tunic and pants. _He failed the tests, and they didn't let him become a real Jedi._ Her mouth tightened. She had barely avoided that fate, and she felt sorry for anyone forced to leave the Jedi. _I must_ not _look like I'm gloating_. "Actually, it's just that my master prefers not to attract attention here."

"Oh." His smile visibly dimmed. "That makes sense."

 _He was hoping for a friend, someone who's also been rejected._ She held back a pitying frown. _If Master Eronno hadn't asked for me, I might be doing his job. Suddenly, him testing my patience doesn't feel so bad._ "My name's Lutha," she said softly, holding out her hand.

"Elam," he replied, shaking hands. "Nice to meet you."


	3. 3 - The First Lesson

"I'm not going to get you in trouble, am I? That Twi'lek," she gestured to the far end of the room, where a small area was partitioned off into a sort of office for the heavy boss, "didn't seem like he wanted me bothering anyone."

Elam shrugged. "Ten to one he doesn't notice I've left my desk for half an hour. Besides, I'm his best one, so he can't fire me." He grinned at her, daring her to be shocked by his very un-Jedi-like behavior. It worked.

"That's not exactly the work ethic the Jedi teach," she remarked, a little coldly.

"I'm not exactly a Jedi, so it fits," he smirked. "Who's your master?"

"Eronno Rey."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I've met him once or twice; he seems decent. Not too many masters have their padawans on Coruscant just now, so learn the lingo or you'll stick out like a Sullustan forehead."

"Thanks."

Elam raised an eyebrow. " _Brr_. Guess I'll get back to work."

She nodded, wavering between feeling guilty over how obviously rude she was being, and insulted by how lightly he took his work. _If I_ had _been sent to the Service Corp, I would have done my absolute best. People still depend on them. How can he just blow off his responsibilities?_

"You feel that?" he asked, turning around halfway to his desk. His expression was puzzled.

"Feel what?" she asked, trying to shove her thoughts away.

He tilted his head, like he was listening for something. "The Force. It was... cold, for a sec there." He shrugged and went back to his desk.

The comment startled her; she had felt no change in the ambient Force noise. _I was too busy being emotional and rude to notice,_ she thought ruefully. _I guess... I guess I am proud. Proud of my humility. Weird. I didn't know you could be._ She was on the brink of walking over to his desk and apologizing, but her communicator finally beeped. Eronno's voice played quietly and sounded slightly canned.

"Lutha, meet me in the west conservatory, and we'll start your training."

She frowned. _I'll come back later._ "Coming, Ma- Eronno."

* * *

Stepping into the conservatory felt like stepping back onto Tython. Green and flowing plants grew in carefully disorganized rows, to give the place a more natural feeling. Water flowed over several elegant waterfalls and into pools stocked with jewel-colored fish. The floor was slabs of unpolished stone and the walls and ceiling had holographic projectors installed to mimic the appearance of a real forest. Birds sang from somewhere in the branches of several thirty-foot trees, and bright dragonfly-like insects hummed their way from blossom to blossom. Lutha breathed in deeply, feeling the stress of Coruscant slip away. She had not even realized how much the background noise of the planet's Force aura bothered her until it stopped. Slowly, she wandered up and down the rows of plants, stopping to admire the exotic fragrances and colors every few meters. _If I had a choice, I think I'd never leave._

"That would be the wrong attitude to take," Eronno commented, opening one eye. He was sitting crosslegged on the floor between two giant potted Malreaux roses, presumably meditating. Lutha sat down across from him as he continued, "A place like this is a good place to recharge, but you can't hide here. You can't shelter yourself from the noise; you have to face it, change it, fix it. That is what a Jedi does: takes the peace of this place and spreads it."

"Yes, of course," she agreed hastily. "I just meant... being a hermit doesn't seem so bad when you're in here."

He laughed. "A real hermit has to face wild animals and natural disasters. When they get sick, there's no one to help them. If they get lonely, who do they talk to?"

"They'd tame the animals, endure the disasters, help themselves, and talk to the sky," Lutha replied cheerfully.

Eronno opened both eyes and laughed again. "Good! Then pretend we're Jedi hermits for a minute and let's try something."

"You said you wanted to start my training?"

"Yes, but not the traditional way. Tell me something: in this moment, what are you feeling, Lutha?"

She took another deep breath, searching for the right word. Just above, one of the brilliant crimson birds burst into a little trill of song. The waterfalls echoed steadily against the rocks. There was no noise, no pressure in her head, no self-doubt or guilt, only calm and tranquility. "Content, Master. I am at peace."

Eronno nodded. "That is what you've been taught. But now we're going to try something new. What is the happiest memory you have?"

Lutha obediently dug through her memories. "Well... When the Council said you wanted me to be your padawan, I suppose."

"And how did you feel then?"

She rubbed the back of her neck uneasily. "Happy, obviously. Too emotional; I lost control."

"Not lost control, Lutha; gained it." He smiled warmly. "One of my hobbies is studying rare powers in the past of our order; a habit of my training, I suppose. There have been times - not many - where a Force-sensitive can only control the Force through the use of emotions. It's almost as if the Force recognizes these individuals differently and demands more from them. On the other hand, they had incredible command of the Force and became very powerful."

"I've never even heard of that, Master," Lutha replied in surprise.

He shrugged. "I suspect you actually have. Exar Kuun was reportedly one such individual, as was Caraf Nal."

Lutha bit her lip in disappointment. "Um, Master... They were Sith."

"Yes. So, apparently, is everyone with your gift. Even the Emperor, if the rumors are true." The Twi'lek sat down on a stone bench, his face very serious. "What I am saying, padawan, is that there's never been someone like you who hasn't fallen to the Dark Side, with catastrophic results. So you and I have a chance to break the streak."

"What makes you think I won't fall?" Lutha shook her head.

Eronno smiled a little. "For one thing, you have a very evident desire to please your teachers instead of yourself. Second, you have already suffered loss and been held back by your masters, but without being bitter. No one is ever really safe from the dark side, but an unselfish attitude is a good indicator of promise. Now, try and feel that emotion again."

She closed her eyes, breathing slowly and trying to recreate the moment in her mind. Standing in front of the Council, feeling nervous, then shocked, then thrilled. She tried to grasp at that feeling again, to force it back into existence. She felt Eronno lay his hand over hers, helping her through the Force, his strenth and experience allowing her to do what she might not be able to on her own.

"Good job," he murmured. "Now, instead of locking that feeling away so you can't feel it, so Jedi can't see it in you, I want you to project it outward. Picture it like mist coming from you and spreading out into the Force."

Lutha's subconscious struggled against the direction, years of habit forcing her feelings to stay suppressed. _Okay, so visualize it. A mist, a cloud of smoke, a trail of sparks. Trapped in me. Just open the cage and-_

The lone bird above them suddenly burst into song again; a long flowing aria that sounded too complicated and melodic for a non-sentient. Other avians joined in, building harmonies in an impossible way. The insects hummed a steady beat for the music with their wings. The conservatory was no longer quiet - it was alive with joy. Lutha opened her eyes and stared around her, awed by the change. As soon as she stopped focusing, the melody collapsed and splintered into ordinary chirps. Her head hurt from the effort and she could feel her pulse pounding at her temples.

Eronno reached forward and squeezed her shoulder. "Well done, padawan."


End file.
